patfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Sheet
Download and print off the character sheet from here. It is recommended to fill it in in pencil, as things are liable to change. Fill it out using this guide General Information Name You character's name, how it will be addressed by other players and NPCs. Although you will invariably forget each other's names, so simply revert back to your real names. Race Your race is important, as it dictates what you are, e.g: Human, Elf, Dwarf, etc. Choose a race, and then adapt your skill set to suit it, otherwise you may end up in a bit of a pickle. Size On initial glance, it does not seem that important, but when trying to squeeze down a chimney, or intimidate an aggressive elephant seal, size can be the different between life and asphyxiation. Indicated by XS, S, M, L, XL. XXS and XXL can also be used, but you race does have some restrictions on your class, e.g, dwarves cannot be XL, etc. Gender Male or Female. Make your mind up. Skills These skills are terribly important as they directly impact your character's adeptness at doing things. You can decide which one your favour. Don't know which to give more to? Read on, my friend! Also, it is worth noting that you must have at least 1 on all stats. STR '-' Strength For the mighty! If you're trying to shift a heavy boulder, or punch through a door, physical strength will help here! 'ATT - '''Attack How good are you with a longsword? with a flail? Attack dictates your ability in close-combat situations, and whether you land a hit or not. '''DEF - '''Defense Attacking is all very well, but when the axe is swung at you, you need to know what to do: defense is how well you can defend yourself - the counter to attack. '''CONC - '''Concealement Can you lie silent in the shadows? remain undetected by simply blending in with the crowd? Concealment shows your ability to hide yourself away, as to evade and outwit your enemies. '''AGI - '''Agility Agility is important when it comes to escaping, be it jumping nimbly across rooftops, or sliding under a fallen tree, your a agility represents your speed and maneuverability. 'VIT - 'Vitality Vitality is directly linked to your HP (Health Points), and it is also used to test your endurance, not only physically but mentally too. 'CHA - 'Charisma Are you going to charm someone with your wit or wise words? Then you need charisma, it represents your ability to persuade and threaten those you meet without needing to resort to force, and it can also help you haggle a bargain or two. 'PER - 'Perception What do you notice when you first enter a room? Do you have a keen eye for treasure or are you wary for traps? Perception allows you to see beyond what first meets the eye. 'INT - '''Intelligence When it comes to completing a tricky puzzle, or simply knowledge of the environment, Intelligence is important. Also essential in the casting of Magic. Notes The three columns in the Skills table on the Character Sheet have the headings "Ba" (Base), "TR" (Traits/Race), and "Mi" (Miscellaneous). The base value of a skill is what you first write in: this only changes when leveling up. Traits and Race is where you fill in any modifiers caused by your race/traits. Miscellaneous is for any other changes caused by anything else, e.g potions or injuries etc. Traits There are many different traits that your character may have. These effect your play in small ways, but a well chosen assortment can be quite effective. Some have a direct implication on your stats, e.g "Accuracy - +1 Aim", whereas others have a more passive effect: "Quick Reactions - Takes 1st turn". There are two forms of trait, Mental (M) and Physical (P). You must always have an even number of each type - if you have an odd number of traits an additional 1 of either is permitted. The column on the right of the table can be used to keep track of them. There are many different traits to choose from, a full list can be found here. At the start, you can have 5 traits. Wises Wises are important, as they outline your character's knowledge of the world, again there are many to choose from, and you may invent your own depending on the context of your adventure, but as an example, if your character is "Poison Wise", should someone attempt to poison them, they will be alerted of the danger by the GM. A list of common Wises can be found here, but they are abstract concepts open to change and new wises may be necessary for your adventure. At the start you are permitted one wise. Experience and Levels Your level is a good idea of the progression of your character. All characters start at level 1, and generally will level up together providing the group stick together. The box on the character sheet helps keep track of all this: Level Your current level - nothing more than that, starts at one. Experience Abbreviated to XP, this is used to count your progress until the next level, obtained through doing useful things in the adventure. Level XP This is the total amount of XP required to progress to the next level. It increases at an increasing rate: It takes more XP to go from level 1 to 2, and even more from 2 to 3. For more information on this look here. Armour This section is used to keep track of what your character is wearing. Information is given in the central column, and the Resistance it provides is given in the column marked "Res". Some heavy Armour may reduce agility - you may want to note this too. Health Points (HP) This is part of a basic mechanic of the game - when your HP reaches zero, you die. Your Max HP is given as 5 times your base VIT. The Current HP is for your ... current HP, unsurprisingly. The HP mods are for any unexpected changed to your HP, through any way, again usually potions or magic effects. Reputation This section shows where you stand with the two main factions of Askaran: Mecha and Magica. These are set by your race, but each Guild you join impacts them, until it may be impossible for you to join certain guilds until you dissociate with others. Guilds A key mechanic to the game: in a nutshell they are what your character can do: at the start you join one guild. They dictate your character's education and skills. The Guild of Thieves harbors Thieves, the Guild of Poets harbors Poets, etc. Allegiance Your allegiance with a guild is similar to reputation: betray the guild or become too distant and their opinion of you will decrease, potentially leading to expulsion, likewise loyalty to a guild often results in promotion. Abilities Unique skills that your character posses are given in abilities. They can only be used once per Encounter. They can also be upgraded: see the Ability Trees for more information on this. At the start you may have two abilities. Items The right side of the reverse of the character sheet is for all the items your are carrying. There is no limit to the amount of regular items you can carry, but the amount of weapons is limited only by what is reasonable: 4-6 is OK, any more would be up to the GM's discretion. Inventory Used to hold any item which is not providing a change of stats of some sort - so magical rings providing +2 perception, as an example, would come under either weapons or armour. To save writing multiple items, it is conventional to put the quantity in brackets at the end, observe the example: torch rope, 3m powdered bone (3) coal (7) coral, blue bone, engraved (2) Souls Useful only to Necromancers: See the page on Necromancy. Provisions Provisions are basically rations of food - unless you get a meal through other means, failure to consume one daily will result in Hunger. More information on the effects of hunger can be found on the page on Hunger. Weapons Used to display the stats of active weapons. Inactive weapons may be put into inventory space, but (un)equipping them is a major action which may not be done inside an encounter. Likewise you can only attack with one weapon at a time, more on the mechanics of weapons can be found on their main page here. Ammo Simply a sub-section of your inventory, dedicated to ammunition: it does not come into the same category as weapons. Background Information This information is simply a little extra, adding to the rich lore behind the stories of the game. Languages Although a minor part, they dictate whom your character can communicate with. All player created characters can speak the universal language: Common, but it is more than likely you will encounter someone who does not, and one of the group may need to act as interpreter. The languages you know at the beginning are dictated by race, you are given Common and the choice of one from two options. History Just a little section to write the backstory of your character in, to flesh out your character and also so the GM can picture you clearly.